


Love Potion Mishap

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Eros and Psyche AU, Red goes to give Qi Xiaotian some love potion in order to take petty vengeance on Sun Wukong.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Love Potion Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Eros and Psyche AU summary here: https://starsfic.tumblr.com/post/643964668430434305/i-had-a-random-idea-for-an-eros-and-psyche-au-so

It was late when Red Son landed on the beach of Flower Fruit Mountain. He had sent Bull Clones to spy, making sure what was the right hour and path to do the task. He took off on the path his robots had marked for him. The bottle of love potion was warm in his pocket.

He walked for what felt like hours before reaching the back path that led to the Monkey King’s cabin. Red couldn’t help but smile at the thrill as he took off down it. Sun Wukong didn’t know he was here.

And he wouldn’t until the trap slammed shut on his so-called successor.

Red finally entered the large cave inside the mountain. Moonlight bathed the cabin, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. He walked around the standing stone the cabin was on until he found what looked like cellar doors.

Nobody knew this, but the manor that the Monkey King had found when he first jumped through the waterfall was still around. The cabin was an entrance to it. The mansion itself had been sunk under the earth to hide it and the treasure it kept from prying eyes.

Unfortunately, prying eyes had found it.

Red opened the doors. There was a creak of rusty hinges. The demon froze. But nobody came out looking at the noise, so he continued down. He entered into a warm dirt and stone tunnel. Red followed the instructions of the Bull Clone that had been brave enough to go down here and went right.

The tunnel this way, straight down, led to a a set of gauzy curtains. Red pushed them aside.

A skylight filled the room with moonlight. The bedroom was warm, decorated with multi-colored carpets and the stone walls decorated with artwork. Red had to pause when he noticed one. The little Red Boy depicted on it made him grin. He shook off the happy daze and returned to his task.

He pulled out the bottle as he approached the nest that was made of large rocks, blankets, and pillows, another set of curtains hiding the occupant. Red pushed aside the curtain...and froze.

Dark hair was spread out on the pillow. Dark eyelashes rested on the cheeks of a lovely face. Whatever he was dreaming about had made him pout, revealing soft lips that would be perfect to kiss. Red swallowed before looking away.

No. Nope. Yes, the mortal was lovely and yes he was kinda curious about what his eyes looked like. But there was more important things to do. Like revenge.

Still, he hesitantly swallowed before uncorking the bottle.

Then there was a sudden snort and something else and Qi Xiaotian sat up. Red bit back a yell, the bottle flew out of his hands as he scrambled back, and he landed on his butt. He barely had a moment to wonder where the love potion was before something spilled over him. He groaned as something pink and smelling of orchids rolled over his face.

“Oh no-”

And then he was looking into Xiaotian’s eyes.

They were a beautiful dark brown that reminded him of the dirt that grew Guanyin’s private bamboo grove, warm and full of life. Despite them being open, they were glazed over, clear that he was mostly asleep. Red couldn’t help but wonder what they would look like when bright with excitement. Xiaotian sat up a little longer before falling back down to his bed.

Red stared, feeling his hair give off sparks.

...oh no.

Oh no, he _liked_ him. The love potion had pushed him over that cliff into the horrid fate. He was in love with Qi Xiaotian. Red groaned, moving to collapse on his butt, back against Xiaotian’s nest.

His mother was going to kill him.


End file.
